mydiymariogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Tennis Open U
Mario Tennis Open U is a Mario Tennis game released for the Wii U in May 2013. It is the sequel to Mario Tennis Open for the 3DS and features many new capabilities. Gameplay Gameplay is very similar to the previous Mario Tennis games. To win, the player must score points by hitting the ball into the other side of the court and bounce twice, the basic objective of tennis. Players earn 15 points for every shot that is successful and can win the game by earning set, game, and match points by earning 60 points on each game. The amount of set and game points can be set by the player in exhibition mode, but not in tournament mode. Offensive and Defensive Power Shots return from Mario Power Tennis, replacing the Chance Shots from Mario Tennis Open and having virtually the same effects as in Mario Power Tennis. Offensive Power Shots are used to give a shot some extra force when going to be received by the opponent, making it harder to receive and in doing so affecting the receiver in some way. Defensive Power Shots are used to return the tennis ball from wherever it is to back to the other side of the court. Game Modes There are several game modes in Mario Tennis Open U. Exhibition Up to four players can participate in this versus mode. The players can choose their characters, a court, and what type of game that they can play. The player can also adjust rules in versus match, such as turning power shots on and off, setting the numbers of games and sets, and choose which character to pair with when playing in doubles. Computer levels can also be set by the player, and they range from easiest to hardest: novice, intermediate, expert, pro, and the unlockable master difficulty. There are three types of games that the player can play. *'Standard Court': The player and the opponent participates in a chosen course with no gimmicks of any kind. The only gimmicks present are the bounce intensity, speed of the ball, and the power shots, if turned on. *'Gimmick Court': The player participates in the same game as in the court, but with gimmicks that can help or hinder the player, unique to each court. The Peach Dome is the only court that cannot have gimmicks of any sort whatsoever. *'Item Battle': The player can use special items to help them win against the opponent. To do so, the player must hit an Item Box with the ball and receive a random item, very much like in the Mario Kart series, except that the item received isn't dependent if the player is losing or not. **'Green Koopa Shell': 3 shells zoom out in straight lines. If the player gets hit by one, they will stumble and lose time, possibly going as far as help the opponent gain a point. **'Red Koopa Shell': One Red Shell comes out and chases after the opponent. The effect is similar to that of a green shell if contact has been initiated. **'Mushroom': The Mushroom increases the player's movements for a brief moment of time. It also grows the player back into normal size quicker if they had been shrunk by Lightning. **'Banana': A stationary banana gets shot out. If it hits the ground, the banana remains there. Slipping in a banana peel also has the same effect as shells. **'Star': The Star increases the player's abilities and it makes the player invulnerable for a short period of time. It also grows the player back to normal size quicker, if the player was shrunk by Lightning. **'Lightning': The Lightning strikes the opponents of the court and shrinks them to a tiny size. The opponents speed, stature, and power will also decrease. **'POW Block': The POW Block moves back and forth across the net. If a player hits the ball through it, all other opponents will become stunned, being momentarily unable to move about the court. The content and number of the item boxes depends on the court being played on. *Peach Dome Courts: None *Luigi's Mansion Court: 10% higher chance of lightning bolts. *Delfino Plaza Court: 10% higher chance of mushrooms. *Wario Factory Court: Twice as much item boxes. *Ricco Harbor Court: 10% higher chance of red and green shells. *Donkey Kong Jungle Court: 10% higher chance of bananas. *Bowser's Castle Court: Same as Bowser's Castle Gimmick Court. *Mario Classic Court: 10% higher chance of stars. *Mushroom Valley Court: Same as Delfino Plaza Court. *Penguin Iceberg Court: Same as Wario Factory Court. *'Ring Shot': The player scores points by hitting rings to win the game. The player earns the points in the rings by winning the point in the game, which depends on how many rings the player has shot. The losing player will give half of their points to the winning player in charge amount. The amount of ring points needed to win the game ranges from 100, 500, and 1000. Tournament The player pits against simultaneous matches against computer opponents to win the trophy in a cup. The higher the cup level, the harder the computers will get. Players can also compete in Star Tournaments if they completed Star Cup, which is considerably harder than World Open Tournament. The player can also participate in a Gimmick Tournament, which as the name implies enables the player to participate in Gimmick matches in courts against the computer. World Open *Mushroom Cup *Flower Cup *Star Cup *Special Cup Gimmick Masters *Fire Cup *Thunder Cup *Water Cup *Earthquake Cup Star Tournament *Rainbow Cup *Moonlight Cup *Planet Cup *Asteroid Cup Gallery File:MPTpeachdome.jpg|Peach Dome File:MPTLuigimansion.jpg|Luigi's Mansion Court File:MPT_WarioFactoryCourt.jpg|Wario Factory Court File:MPT_DelfinoPlazaCourt.jpg|Delfino Plaza Court File:GimmickbloopersunshineMPT.jpg|Ricco Harbor Court File:MPT_DKJungleCourt.jpg|DK Jungle Court File:MPT_Bowser'sCastleCourt.jpg|Bowser's Castle Court File:MPTGIMMICKretro.jpg|Mario Classic Court File:Mushroomvalley2MTO.jpg|Mushroom Valley Court File:Penguiniceberg.jpg|Penguin Iceberg Court Category:Wii U Games Category:2013 Category:Mario Tennis Category:Wii U Games Category:2013 Category:Games Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2013 Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Tennis